


A Cherry On Top

by Limen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limen/pseuds/Limen
Summary: A Secret Santa surprise for meltz.





	A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candymeltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candymeltz/gifts).



Even after all this time, Ann still felt a knot of anxiety build up in her stomach walking into the Wilton Hotel. She had more than her share of photoshoots since everything with the Phantom Thieves, but… it was hard to forget how dangerous things had been after Kamoshida. Her hands moved down her waist automatically to smooth out the folds of her dress, a tight, high fashion thing of glossy red satin, with white and gold trim at the edges. A low, plunging neckline framed a sapphire pendant braided in gold thread, and her hair was up in a voluminous ponytail that accented her face in a diffused glow. Skimming the flow of people going in and out of the lobby, she finally spotted Haru next to a pillar, similarly searching. Their eyes met and the relief on Haru’s face was palpable. Ann started to maneuver her way through the crowd, doing her best to summon that supermodel indifference Mika does so well. After a few apologies and last second this way-that way negotiations, she made her way to the brunette, who was shifting her weight anxiously from foot to foot. Haru was wearing a puffy white blouse, accented with lacy white elbow length gloves, and a muted pink pleated knee-length skirt. She had accessorized with a pure white pearl necklace, and a pair of rose gold studs hiding a small pair of rubies. Her hair, however, was quintessentially Haru, and it was closing in on Ann at a rapid pace.

“Oh, thank you so much for coming on short notice!” Ann’s vision was briefly buried in a small landslide of curls as Haru gave the girl a solid embrace, almost lifting Ann onto her tiptoes. As Haru let go, her hand slid down the small of Ann’s back and lingered, momentarily, before pulling back and clutching her hands over her chest. Haru was flushed, looking almost weepily into Ann’s own eyes as she squirmed slightly from embarrassment. “You know, I invited Ryuji to this because I thought, since he didn’t care much for coffee, maybe tea would be more to his liking. But then, he texted me this morning saying he couldn’t make it because of his mother! Of course, I completely understand, he’s such a good boy, but I didn’t-“ Haru paused briefly before reaching out and touching Ann’s arm gently. “I can’t really bring myself to be alone today.” The unspoken fact that the anniversary of Okumura Kunikazu’s death was approaching remained unsaid; his last moments floated to the fore of Ann’s thoughts, a twisted mask of blue-white eyes and pallid skin on national television. She grimaced for a moment and stepped closer to the smaller girl, letting the mingled scents of black tea, rosewater, and potting soil ground her in this moment. She saw a girl about to break; the slight tremors in Haru’s voice and hands would have been easy to dismiss, if it weren’t for their bond. Ann reached over and slid Haru’s hand into her own, the other gently dragging nails up and down the back of Haru’s neck as she pressed her forehead into her hair, Ann’s lips only an inch from her ear. “You don’t have to apologize, Haru. I’d drop everything to be with you today.” Their hands dropped slowly, but remained intertwined. Ann raised her head to look at the British high tea being set up in the other room, and flipped her mood like a switch. She put on some girlish excitement, and her voice rose to a warbly chirp as she set her mission to put her friend’s mind at ease. And they walked hand-in-hand inside.

—

After a whirlwind of pastry, teas, and clotted creams and jams, the girls were sitting and talking happily in the rear of the personal Okumura vehicle. “So, like, the scones with the clotted cream and jam were totally the best! And those pastries, ohmigosh I was going to die-” Ann’s rave review had brought a slight smile to Haru’s face, resting against Ann’s shoulder as her driver navigated the Tokyo traffic back to the Okumura estate. Ann’s expression, however, had frozen in embarrassment for a moment, remembering the scene with the tarts.

She had just taken a pause to sip some of her tea when she looked up and saw Haru’s eyes fixed on her own, with a predatory smile. Without breaking eye contact, Haru precisely took a bite-sized tart, topped with a single candied cherry, between her thumb and forefinger. Just as daintily, she took the fruit gently between her teeth, with just enough pressure to break the fruit’s skin and cause a small trickle of crimson juice to flow. Haru languidly rolled it around with her tongue for a moment before pulling it into her mouth with a quiet pop and swallowing it whole. Her lips sparkled with sugar crystals before her tongue peeked out to wipe the excess away, slowly and deliberately, leaving her lips moist and red for Ann alone. She would have choked on her tea if she hadn’t been petrified the instant she glanced at Haru. Instead, she blushed furiously, crossing and re-crossing her legs under the table, trying to contain the building heat within.

“Ann? Ann, darling, you’re staring into space. And drooling.” The blonde came back to the moment with a start. Haru had sat up in the meantime and was getting ready to daub at the corners of Ann’s mouth with a handkerchief when her gasp caused Haru to quickly scoot away. Ann shook her head and smiled apologetically at Haru. “Sorry about that, today’s been sort of a whirlwind.” Haru’s mouth smiled, but her eyes didn’t match as she scooted back to the other girl’s side. She leaned in again and sighed, but Ann saw that her fingers were digging into her palms, the pressure blanching the skin. Ann bit back her concern for now, waiting until they had a better moment. 

—

Ann and Haru silently sat side-by-side on her bed, hands close, but not touching. The anxious energy in the room made Ann uncomfortable, coils of wondering twisting angrily in her gut. It was Haru, though, who broke the silence, as she slipped forward, elbows on knees. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands as the tears and unresolved emotion she’d kept bottled through their day broke through, now too much for the girl. Ann immediately scooted onto the floor and gently took Haru by the shoulders. She nearly toppled from the force of the other girl pushing into her, desperately grabbing at Ann’s reality through the tears. The blonde murmured quietly to Haru, gently running her hand through the tight curls and down to her shoulders as Haru shook and tried quite hard not to get tears and snot on either girl’s dress. After a minute or two, Haru’s grip on Ann had loosened, and she pulled Ann into a softer, closer hug, resting her head on Ann’s shoulder as they both looked ahead, as Tokyo glimmered in and out from the frosted glass.

“I’m sorry,” Haru quietly murmured as her thumbs drew lazy circles into Ann’s hips. “I thought I’d be stronger today than this. I thought as long as someone’s nearby, I can hold it until tonight. But we see how well that went.” Haru gave a half-hearted, empty laugh to herself at that. She began to mutter something about ruining Ann’s day when Ann scooted away a bit, and gently guided Haru’s head into her lap, again slowly dragging her nails up and down her scalp, and then across the curve of her side. Haru’s breathing slowed, then steadied, as she put a hand on Ann’s lap, drawing her thumb in slow circles on Ann’s thigh under the hem of her dress. “Thank you for being here, Ann. You are all so important to me. You are so important to me...”

Haru sat up slowly, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeves. A shy smile started to grow on Haru’s lips as she leaned in to give Ann a kiss on the cheek, but she gave a squeak of surprise as Ann turned her head to receive Haru’s kiss with her own. Ann’s hands slid around Haru’s waist and up her sides, pulling the girl closer as Haru gladly obliged, a small moan escaping from her throat as she leaned deeper into the kiss. Ann leaned back onto the floor and guided Haru into straddling her hips, letting the scent of roses and the feel of Haru’s tongue probing gently in her mouth fill her senses as her hips bucked slightly against Haru’s, her anxiety melting into unsatisfied lust as the heat between her legs blazed back into the fore of her thoughts. Haru’s left hand slid smoothly down Ann’s chest, pausing slightly to cup the blonde’s breast with a gentle squeeze, and down between her thighs, Ann quivering slightly in anticipation. Haru felt the wetness and heat from Ann as she drew her thumb up and down along the fabric of Ann’s panties. Ann and Haru broke their kiss to look and giggle at the other quietly, the girls just happy to be with one another in this moment. They readjusted themselves onto Haru’s bed, Ann still underneath the smaller girl. Haru held down Ann’s wrists above her head as she leaned in and began a line of slow kisses down Ann’s throat.. She reached tentatively under Ann’s panties, feeling the soft, shaven skin underneath as she probed with a single finger in Ann’s folds. Ann gasped slightly when Haru found her clit, sending an electric shock up and down her spine as her hips rose involuntarily. Haru took the initiative in this moment to slide Ann’s panties down her legs, taking a moment to smile at the cutesy strawberry print hiding under such a fashionable dress. She scooted down Ann’s body a little as she slipped the panties over each foot, showering Ann’s thighs in a quick succession of bites and kisses as she threw the panties over her shoulder onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

Haru was just about to lift the hem of Ann’s dress, when Ann sat up suddenly. “What is it?” asked Haru, “Did I do something wrong?” Ann shook her head as she started to pull Haru into another kiss, and then twisted suddenly to switch places with Haru. Haru’s eyes went wide for a moment in shock before Ann leaned in for another deep kiss. 

“Silly…” Ann purred into Haru’s ear after pulling away, “Today I’m here for you.” Ann, almost painfully slowly, went down Haru’s chest with her hands, unbuttoning the blouse as she went. She pulled Haru up into a sitting position, dragging a nail along Haru’s collarbone as she reached behind with the other to unclasp the girl’s bra. Haru lifted her arms obediently as Ann pulled the sleeves of her blouse off, followed by the straps of her bra. Ann bit her lips as Haru’s breasts were exposed; her nipples were already firm from earlier, now crinkled from exposure to the cool air of the bedroom. She leaned forward and gently took one in her mouth, rewarded by hearing Haru gasp slightly from the stimulation. Ann gently circled her nipple with the tip of her tongue, as a hand slid between Haru’s thighs under her skirt to find the fringed edge of her panties. She slid a single finger up and down Haru’s slit, feeling the girl give easily under her touch, and pushed inside Haru as the girl quickly gasped. Haru made a pleading moan as she slipped her panties down her legs and pulled her skirt back, giving Ann a view of Haru’s neatly trimmed pussy. Haru’s folds were red and slick with arousal, and Ann took full advantage of this to tease Haru with gentle brushes of her fingers. She stopped just short of entering, enjoying the back and forth as Haru squirmed underneath her in frustration. 

“Please..” Haru squeezed out the words with clenched teeth, and Ann obeyed the request, sliding two fingers inside the girl and pumping them in and out. She watched Haru’s face as she squeezed her eyes shut, one hand reaching up to grasp at the pillow underneath and the other reaching out for Ann’s lap, looking for the girl’s other hand. Ann took it and grasped it tightly, increasing her speed as Haru bit back louder and louder noises. She leaned in and began to tease Haru’s neck with her tongue and teeth, causing a shriek to escape as Haru finally gave in to the stimulation, clenching and unclenching around Ann’s fingers. Ann sat back up and watched her expression soften, then laid down next to Haru as she rolled onto her side, letting Ann wrap her up in her arms and pull her in tightly. They lay there for a moment, as Ann felt Haru’s heartbeat and breathing slow back to normal.

Haru shifted softly in that moment, treasuring the warmth of the girl against her. Today had certainly not gone in the direction she had anticipated, but the family she had found in the past year meant more to her than anyone else now. She rolled over to be face with face to Ann, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. “Now Ann,” Haru started coyly, “if you’re here for me, then I know exactly what I need from you.” Her smile grew more devilish as she rolled Ann up into her arms. “For the next part, I’m going to need you to stay absolutely still.” Ann heard the happiness in her laugh as she dove for Ann’s thighs, and then she lost her own thoughts as everything slipped away, for this moment with Haru Okumura.


End file.
